Dancing Samurai
Se trata del amor de Gakupo por el baile, y de como desprecia a aquellos que no pueden hacerlo, hasta el punto de matarlos. __NOEDITSECTION__ Letra en Romaji SAMURAI (Harakire kisama~!) Dancing in the night kono FUROA de RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen Dancing all the night kono jidai ni ikusa wo makiokose VIVA SAMURAI (HEA!) ue de shihai suru yatsu ga ite shita de ugoiteru yatsu ga iru ore wa dochira nimo somarazu ni tada mai wo tsuzukeru kono semai Nihon ni otoko toshite umareta nara tenka wo toreru made tomanna donna kabe mo koete yuke Dancing in the night donna MIKKUSU mo RIZUMU ni norenu nara HARAKIRI gomen Dancing all the night kono jidai ni arashi wo makiokose DANCING SAMURAI (HEA!) machi de surechigau onnakotachi mijukuna ore ni wa mada hayaku dakedemo koe wo kakete miru kekkyoku mushi wo sareru aa nara nushi toshite teppen e nobotte yaru tachihadakaru mono wa isshun de ittou ryoudan shite yaru Dancing at the place donna basho demo RIZUMU wo umidaserya Happy na Life Dancing with your pace donna jidai demo zenryoku de ikanakya DAME SAMURAI (HEA!) Dancing in your life saigo no toki mo ongaku ga aru nara SHIAWASE da na Dancing all your life sono koro ni wa dareshimo ga mitomeru DANCING SAMURAI (HEA!) Dancing in the night kono FUROA de RIZUMU ni norenu yatsu kirisute gomen Dancing all the night kono jidai ni ikusa wo makiokose HIRA SAMURAI itsunohi nika shinno SAMURAI SAMURAI (Harakire kisama~!) Letra en Español SA-MU-RAI ( matate tu mismo bastardo ) Bailando en la noche en este piso Lo siento pero tendre que matar a quien no pueda seguir el ritmo Bailando en la noche en esos tiempos Empezare una pelea Viva Samurai ( Hya ) Alla estan esos que dominan desde arriba Y aquellos que se retuercen abajo No soy ninguno de ellos Yo solo sigo bailando Si naciste como un hombre en nuestro pequeño Japon No te detengas hasta que domines la tierra Que nada te detenga Bailando en la noche no importa el ritmo Si no puedo mantener el ritmo me herire Bailando toda la noche en esos tiempos Voy a levantar una tormenta Samurai bailarin ( Hya ) Las chicas guapas que veo por la ciudad Son todavia muy rapidas para un amateur como yo A pesar de que yo las llamo Todo lo que hacen es ignorarme Oh escalo a la cima el mejor guerrero Y los que se atraviesen en mi camino Los rebanare en dos antes de que sepan que les golpeo Bailando en el lugar no importa donde Si puedo llegar con un ritmo tendre una vida feliz Bailando con tu ritmo no importa cuando Si no lo doy todo soy un samurai inutil ( Hya ) Bailando en tu vida incluso en el final Mientras haya musica soy feliz Bailando toda tu vida y en ese tiempo Todos me veran Samurai bailarin ( Hya ) Bailando en la noche en este piso Lo siento pero tendre que matar a quien no pueda mantener el ritmo Bailando en la noche en esos tiempos Empezare una pelea. Samurai novato ( Hya ) Uno de estos dias sere un samurai verdadero SA-MU-RAI ( matate tu mismo bastardo ) Categoría:Kanimiso-P Categoría:Kamui Gakupo Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2008